


Lusty Lasses In The Library

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's bruises are remarked upon and Buffy, Cordelia and Willow take matters into their own hands...with some assistance from Ms. Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusty Lasses In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 31 through August 3, 1998, Spike does not appear, but there's a lot of discussion about him as Cordelia's let into the secret. The black toy will make several appearances in future fics. I'm going to post another fic later tonight because the first really long fic of the series follows that and also because if I don't get a move on, I'm going to be old and gray before this whole series is up. And, we're getting close to plot!

"Why are your breasts all bruised?"

Willow silently groaned as Cordelia's question echoed rather loudly around the shower in the girl's locker room. As she defensively wrapped her arms across her chest, several curses ran through her mind. Why wasn't Cordelia obeying the unspoken high school gym class rule? Thou shalt not take peeks at the other girls in the shower. Why did Cordelia have to take five times longer than all the other girls to bathe?

"What?" a new voice demanded angrily.

Willow groaned this time. Buffy had just stepped into the shower after her lengthy lecture from the gym teacher on the cost of replacement volleyballs. Perfect. Willow deliberately had waited as long as possible for the rest of the female students to shower before getting in herself. Cordelia had been the only one left and she was usually so self-absorbed...

Buffy grabbed Willow's arms and pulled them away from her chest. At the sight of the faint purple and black bruises, she hissed. "I'm going to kill him."

"Will you shut up before someone hears you?" Willow yelled quietly, then pulled away from Buffy and stormed out of the shower.

"Hey, there are bruises on your butt, too," Cordelia pointed out.

Turning bright red, Willow grabbed a towel and successfully covered her bruises. A glance around the locker room showed her that it was deserted. Even though gym was the last class of the day, people didn't tend to dawdle. Letting out a sigh of relief, she headed over to her locker.

It wasn't thirty seconds before both Cordelia and Buffy had joined her, draped in their own miniscule towels. Cordelia sat on a bench and began to run another towel over her hair. Buffy just glowered, arms across her chest, water dripping off of her.

Indecisive for a moment, Willow nibbled on her lip, then began to dry off. They'd already seen the marks, so she might as well not try to hide them. She tried to ignore the speculative looks she was getting from her friends.

"No wonder you took off school earlier this week. Bet you couldn't sit down," Cordelia said in way of conversation. Willow glared at her.

"I know for a fact your parents have never laid a hand on you," Buffy began in a deadly voice. "So, let me guess..."

"Drop it, Buffy," Willow warned.

Suddenly Buffy's hand shot out and grabbed one of Willow's breasts, leaning forward to examine the bruises, ignoring Cordelia's gasp. "I warned you Willow. It was only a matter of time before he hurt you."

"Buffy, have you totally lost it?" Cordelia asked, grabbing Buffy's arm and pulling her away from Willow. Willow quickly began to dress, fighting down the embarrassment and jerking on a pair of pink lace panties. The fashion princess immediately noticed them and let go of Buffy.

"When did you start shopping at Victoria's Secret?"

Ignoring her, Willow slipped on the matching camisole, then reached in the locker for her turtleneck top.

"And not wearing a bra?" Cordelia continued. "Hey. I'm very confused here."

"What else is new," Buffy snapped. "Willow!"

Zipping up her skirt, Willow spun around and glared at both the other girls. "It's my life, my business, my bruises!"

"Not where vampires are concerned," Buffy shot back.

"Spike didn't do this," Willow yelled, pointing at her breasts. "I did."

"Spike?" Cordelia asked, wide-eyed.

"Huh?" Buffy asked at the same time, totally puzzled.

Willow turned bright red, grabbed her shoes and ran from the locker room.

"Spike?" Cordelia demanded.

Buffy rolled her eyes and opened her own locker. "Get dressed. We gotta find her before she does something even more stupid than fuck Spike."

"Since when did we enter an alternate universe? Did you just say that Willow, little innocent, in love with Xander since toddler days, wouldn't know a cock if it jumped up and bit her Willow is screwing SPIKE?"

Buffy sighed and reached for her clothes.

"Oh, this I gotta hear more about." Cordelia abandoned her usually lengthy after gym lotioning, powdering and blow drying, yanking on her clothes at a speed only Xander in the utility closet got to see and only then when they were late to class.

Willow had thought briefly about running home, but she knew they would follow and having her mother hovering around during the inevitable questioning would make it impossible. It was Friday, which meant staff meeting day--one of Snyder's ways of further torturing the teachers--so the Library was empty. Willow slipped her shoes on then collapsed in a chair and waited for her friends to join her.

Buffy guessed pretty accurately where Willow had gone. She and Cordelia found their friend in the Library, combing the tangles out of her wet hair. Buffy slapped the 'closed for shelving' sign on the outside of the door and stomped over to Willow.

"Okay, spill Will."

"My sex life is my business," Willow snapped, then winced as she yanked at a knot in her hair.

Cordelia plopped down on top of the table next to Willow.

"Okay, see that's the part I'm lost on. Since when did *you* have a sex life? And Spike? Spike the vampire? Spike the psycho who keeps trying to kill us?"

"He hasn't tried to kill us for months," Willow protested.

"Technicality Will. And, I did mean to ask him when he got out of the wheelchair," Buffy mentioned, pulling out a chair across from Willow and sitting down.

"He's not...well, not to the other vampires...don't tell Angel, Buffy." As Buffy groaned and covered her eyes, Willow winced then glanced up at Cordelia who was now frowning at Buffy.

"Why would she tell Angel?" Cordelia asked Willow.

"Ummm." Willow shrugged.

Buffy blustered. "I wouldn't of course. All I do when I see Angel is attack him."

"Yeah, attack him buck naked," Willow muttered, not very softly.

"WILLOW!"

"Hey! You spilled the beans about me and Spike," Willow yelled back at her best friend.

"Euuuu," Cordelia chimed in. "You're still doing it with Angel even though he's bad?"

Buffy sighed, rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Yes, I'm a big slut. Angel and I meet a couple times a week in the cemetery and fuck ourselves silly. Now, can we get back to Willow and her bruises that Spike didn't give her?"

Willow turned bright red and squirmed in the chair.

"And don't try to convince me you fell down the stairs or any other cliched way of bruising your butt and other parts of your anatomy," Buffy continued.

"Before we go there, how long have you and the Billy Idol wannabe been boinking?" Cordelia asked in curiosity.

Willow turned even redder if that was at all possible and began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Will," Buffy ordered.

Cordelia turned her attention to the Slayer. "And, since you obviously know, why haven't you put a stop to it?"

"Hey! When did this become my problem? I did try to stop her. I...uh...crap..." Buffy crossed her arms across her chest and glowered at the cheerleader.

Cordelia slapped Willow across the back, forcing the girl to start breathing in sharp gasps.

"For God's sake, it's just sex, they're just men or male vampires or whatever the Hell they are. So, spill Willow."

"Do we have to be in total share mode?" Willow protested, still sucking in air.

Cordelia nodded regally. "I feel incredibly left out here. Everyone's having sex but me."

Willow and Buffy both stared at Cordelia in shock. She scowled.

"Yeah, you heard me. Xander wants it to be 'perfect'." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she finished with a sigh, "I just *want* it."

"I don't believe it," Buffy laughed. "You and Xander haven't screwed yet? What the fuck do you do in that closet all the time?"

"Heavy petting and the state it leaves me in is terrible. You wouldn't believe how horny I am during classes."

Willow made a face, not wanting to think about the former great love of her life doing...anything with Cordelia.

"Euuuu."

"Oh, please. At least my boyfriend is human."

Buffy sighed. "She's got us there, Will."

Finally Willow got past her embarrassment and began to giggle. "So, of all the Scooby Gang, Xander's the only one who's still a virgin? The guy is the only virgin?"

Buffy started to laugh as well.

Cordelia protested. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," the other two said in unison, then laughed harder. Cordelia thought about it for a second, then joined in the laughter.

Finally the three girls calmed down a bit and Willow told Cordelia about how she and Spike had gotten together, that they had seen Angel and Buffy in the cemetery and that she and Buffy had had a confrontation. She carefully avoided the part where Buffy had spent a while with her head between Willow's thighs.

"You're not going to like the next bit," she told Buffy hesitantly.

"Does it include the bruises on your ass and tits?"

"Well, sort of. I did something kinda stupid." Buffy made a 'go on' gesture and Willow took a deep breath, spilling it in one gasp. "I went walking alone and Drusilla caught me and could have killed me but she didn't. She took me to Spike, then did...stuff to me, then left and Spike spanked me for risking my life and I've already forgiven him so there's no reason to be mad at him, because I was stupid and probably deserved to be spanked though maybe not so hard and so long because I couldn't sit down for two days."

"Huh?" Cordelia had only managed to follow about half of that.

On the other hand, Buffy had gotten the salient points and yelled at her best friend. "You nearly got yourself killed walking alone at night? Shit, Willow, you know better. Hell *I* would have beaten the crap out of you, too, if I was Spike."

Willow flushed at the thought of being spanked by Buffy and the all too familiar tingling began between her legs.

Cordelia gave her a calculated look. "So, have you seen him since?"

Willow smiled at the memories. "Oh, yes, the next night he felt all guilty--it was soooo sweet--and he rented this gorgeous suite at the Madison with a fireplace and champagne and a Jacuzzi...and he let me tie him up," she added mischievously.

"Wow, Willow, I'm impressed, spankings, bondage," Cordelia gave her a look of respect.

Buffy just stared at her. "Where has my friend, who wouldn't even speak to a boy a year ago, gone?"

"I grew up," Willow said with a smile.

Buffy smiled back, then a thought hit her and she frowned slightly. "You lied earlier and said he didn't cause the bruises."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Buffy protested.

"We were kinda focusing on the ones here," she said, pointing to her breasts. "Okay, it's a technicality, live with it."

"And just how did those happen. They're a lot more recent then the ones on your butt, and they aren't from fingers."

Willow blushed again and squirmed at the memories of the night before. "Well, last night...we did something a little different. Spike had all these...um...sex toys." Cordelia gasped in awe, causing Willow to stammer even more. "He asked me to use them, which I did, and there were clothespins and this little paddle and...I guess, I like pain sometimes, too."

Cordelia gaped. "You did that to yourself?" Willow nodded. "Did it make you come?"

Nodding again, a gleam came to Willow's eyes. "Oh yeah, but the best...the best was after Spike spanked me.

Cordelia flushed and Buffy nibbled on her lower lip as they sat quietly for a minute.

Finally Cordelia took a deep breath and hopped of the table. "We got a situation, gals. I'm all hot and bothered and I bet the two of you are too." She snorted at their feeble protests. "Give me a break. Willow you're squirming so much in your chair, you're about to come, and Buffy, you're panting."

Buffy glared at the flushed cheerleader. "Okay, so we're horny. What should we do about that? It's not even four in the afternoon. Our," she pointed to Willow and herself, then continued, "boytoys are inaccessible."

Cordelia sighed. "You don't need a man to come." "No, really?" Buffy replied, her husky voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not waiting till I get home to get myself off. It's staff meeting day; Giles won't be back for at least an hour..."

"HERE?" Willow squeaked.

"The video room in the stacks," Cordelia answered her with a grin. "C'mon girls, if we can't get fucked, might as well do it ourselves." She started up the stairs, not looking back to see if Willow and Buffy were following her.

Willow glanced hesitantly at Buffy and saw the lust in the Slayer's eyes.

"What the Hell," Buffy murmured, jumping up and running up the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me," Willow cried, following her girlfriends.

The video room had been set up to be used by students who wanted to research television news programs. Like most of the Library, it was rarely used. There was a table with a couple of chairs, a couch, and a television and VCR on a cart.

Cordelia was tugging on the table, pulling it across the room. Buffy went to help her while Willow shoved the chairs out of the way. There was an amazingly plush carpet on the floor. By the time the furniture was moved, all three girls were breathing hard, but not from exertion. They all looked at each other for a moment, none of them really knowing what to do next.

"Um, I have another suggestion," Cordelia began hesitantly. "Look, I don't know what you two do sitting around with your girl friends, if you even have girl friends, besides each other, but...well, sometimes my friends and I...we do each other."

Willow and Buffy watched a hint of red creep across Cordelia's cheeks, then looked at each other. Buffy grinned, grabbed Cordelia's arm and tugged her down to the floor. Willow watched as Buffy kissed Cordelia's parted lips, then dropped to the floor herself.

"Hey," Cordelia protested. "I meant we finger fucked each other, not thrust our tongues down..." Buffy's mouth covering hers shut her up and Cordelia's arms slipped around the Slayer's waist as she returned the kiss.

Willow pulled her top and camisole over her head and kicked her shoes off, then crawled over behind Buffy. Slipping her hands around her best friend, she began to unbutton her blouse, placing delicate kisses on her neck and ear.

Buffy moaned and with Willow's help wiggled out of her blouse. The front clasp of her bra was quickly opened and Willow's nimble fingers began to massage Buffy's sensitive nipples, rubbing her own breasts against the Slayer's back.

Cordelia pulled back slightly, panting, then gaped at Willow's hands on Buffy's breasts. "You've done this before," she murmured in a husky voice.

Willow pulled harder on Buffy's nipples, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her friend, then reluctantly let her go. "We all have way too many clothes on," she stammered, reaching for the zip of her skirt. The other two quickly followed suit until all three were naked.

Buffy made the first move, cupping Cordelia's breasts and gently pushing her onto her back. Cordelia moaned and spread her thighs as Buffy's tongue lapped at one of her nipples. Willow found herself staring at Cordelia's glistening, open vulva, and scooted forward, dropping onto her stomach.

As Buffy kissed and licked her way from one nipple to the other, Willow's tongue found Cordelia's swollen clitoris.

"Oh God," Cordelia cried, thrusting her hips up. Buffy saw what Willow was doing, grinned and swung herself over Cordelia's panting mouth, facing Willow so she could watch the cheerleader come. "I've never done this," Cordelia protested feebly.

Buffy groaned and lowered her pussy onto Cordelia's mouth. "It's easy, like falling off a bike." She groaned again as Cordelia grabbed her hips and began to suck on her clit.

Willow marveled at how hot Cordelia was compared to Drusilla. Running her tongue up and down the other girl's slit, two of her fingers found the entrance to her vagina and wormed their way inside. Cordelia bucked against the pleasuring fingers, whimpering into Buffy's pussy.

Fingers finding the cheerleader's erect nipples, the Slayer squeezed as her own orgasm hit. Buffy whimpered and thrust against Cordelia's hungry mouth as spasms ran through her.

The realization that Buffy had come sent Cordelia over the edge. She cried out, slamming her hips against Willow's mouth. Willow licked the girl's clit as her fingers plunged in and out of Cordelia's twitching vagina.

Buffy collapsed next to Cordelia and watched Willow roll from between the cheerleader's thighs and onto her back. With the resiliency of youth, Buffy crawled over to her best friend, lay down beside her and began to kiss her.

Trembling with desire, Willow kissed Buffy back, thrusting her tongue in the other girl's mouth. Buffy began to move down the slender redhead's body, placing kisses on the moist flesh. When lips found one of her sore nipples, Willow moaned. When another set of lips fastened over the other nipple, Willow cried out and reached for the girls' heads, holding them to her throbbing breasts.

Just as Willow thought she was going to go insane from the tension between her legs, Buffy slid her hand into the wet slit and found Willow's pulsing clit. With a near scream, Willow came under Buffy's manipulating fingers, her hips pounding against the floor. Swirling her tongue around Willow's hard nipple, Buffy's fingers continued to move, ruthlessly building her pleasure again. Willow felt heat flowing between her pussy and her nipples and moaned at the jolts of pleasure caused by busy fingers and hot mouths.

She could feel the tension ready to explode inside her again and arched hard against Buffy's fingers. But, leaving Willow hanging on the edge of a second climax, Buffy scooted up to her friend's head. Confused, Willow opened her eyes to see Cordelia's hands pushing her thighs farther apart. Lying on her stomach, Cordelia buried her mouth in Willow's hot pussy.

Whimpering and arching her hips, Willow reached for Buffy and pulled her unresisting body across her face. Digging her fingers into the Slayer's butt, she began to lap at the girl's wet, hard clit. Buffy squirmed and moved against Willow's tongue, flinging her head back and squeezing her own nipples as the hot tension grew between her legs.

As Cordelia sucked and kissed Willow's pussy, she began to press her own pelvis into the carpet, squirming as lust flared again. Mewling, Willow thrashed her hips, her knees raising and tightening on Cordelia's head as the pleasure exploded in her, sending shudders through her body.

Willow's fingers clenched in Buffy's firm flesh and she sucked hard, bringing Buffy to her second climax. Bucking and whining, Buffy thrust against Willow's mouth, tugging on her own nipples as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Slowly the Slayer toppled off her best friend and flopped on her back, panting. Cordelia crawled over Willow and collapsed on her other side, breathing hard as well. Rolling onto her back, the cheerleader slid her hand into the wetness between her thighs and began to finger her throbbing clit.

Suddenly another set of fingers joined her own, brushing them aside. Cordelia opened her heavy eyelids to see Willow, still shaking from her own release, lowering her mouth to Cordelia's pulsing pussy.

"Yes..." Cordelia moaned, arching her hips and digging her fingers into the carpet as Willow's busy tongue circled and teased her clit. Buffy rolled onto her side to watch in interest, her own hand sliding down to idly finger herself.

The carpet on her sensitive clit was too much and Willow raised herself onto her knees, sticking her bottom into the air as she sucked hard on the cheerleader's clit, her fingers spreading the girl's nether lips wide.

"Does Rupert know what you gals get up to when he's not in the Library?

The voice from the doorway sent three heads swiveling in that direction.

"Oh God," Buffy moaned, unsure if she should try to cover herself or just lie there with her hand between her legs and hope the floor would swallow her up. At this point she didn't care that she was supposed to be angry at the intruder.

Willow turned bright red and closed her eyes in denial. This was not happening.

On the apex of reaching an orgasm, Cordelia quickly decided she didn't give a fuck. "Don't stop," she moaned through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no, don't stop, Willow," Jenny instructed. "That would be rude.

Willow gaped at her favorite teacher, who closed the door behind her and leaned against it, then the shaken redhead obediently turned back to Cordelia's soaked pussy and began to suck her clit. It took only a few more seconds for Cordelia to groan and thrash her hips against Willow's mouth as she shuddered in climax.

"Um, Ms. Calendar, we can explain..." Buffy began, squirming from renewed lust. Willow rose to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, her back to Jenny, too embarrassed and horny to face her.

"I have eyes, Buffy. Actually, I'm not all that surprised," Jenny said with a shrug and a grin. "Three hot, young girls, facing death basically nightly...most of the cute guys in this town being turned into vampires. You gotta take release where you can find it."

Cordelia pulled herself into a sitting position but didn't try to hide her glistening body. "Um, you won't tell anybody will you? 'Cause, I don't really need to be branded a lesbian. Dating Xander's ruined my reputation enough."

Jenny chuckled. "I won't tell anyone, but staff meeting's over. You've got probably five minutes before Rupert extricates himself from Mrs. O'Malley's matchmaking attempts and returns to his sanctuary." Three pairs of eyes full of lust stared at her and Jenny sighed. "Okay, I'll go intercept him and drag him to dinner. That gives you about an hour more to...finish up. Wouldn't want him to walk in on this and have an apoplectic fit...least until I have a chance to fuck him into one."

Jenny turned and opened the door, then dug into her large haversack and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Buffy, you look like a chick who'd like to be the fucker and not always the fuckee." Buffy caught the object Jenny threw her and stared down at the knobby black dildo and harness. Jenny shrugged. "Keep it. Straps aren't as adjustable as I like, but you're so little it should fit. You know, if you weren't my students..."

With a grin, Jenny left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Oh God," Willow wailed, burying her face in her hands. "I don't believe it!"

Buffy ran her hand over the dildo and a lusty gleam filled her eyes. "Who wants to get fucked?"

"What?" Willow asked, looking at her best friend as if she had grown another head. "Are you insane? We just got found out...by Ms. Calendar."

"We *were* here, Willow," Cordelia sniped. "She didn't seem to care."

"Willow, the woman carries dildos around in her purse," Buffy exclaimed.

Finally looking at the objects in Buffy's hands, Willow felt her embarrassment begin to vanish, replaced by hot longing. Her eyes fixated on Buffy's little hands running over the curved, black, dildo.

"Um, Buffy, do you know how to use that?" Cordelia asked with interest.

"I don't think you need an instruction manual."

Cordelia moaned softly and licked her lips. "It's been a long time since I've had anything up me besides my fingers."

Buffy grinned and scrambled to her feet. She quickly figured out the harness and attached the dildo so its base rubbed against her clitoris. "Okay, Cordy, get your ass up and put it over the arm of the couch."

Beginning to pant from lust, Cordelia hurried over to the couch and draped herself over the arm, spreading her legs so that her toes barely touched the floor. She dug her fingers into the Naugahyde cushion and swiveled her head to watch Buffy.

Buffy took a step and ended up in front of where Willow still knelt. "We have to lube this up some. Willow, suck on it."

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, I've seen you suck Spike's dick and you looked like you knew what you were doing."

Blushing Willow reached for the soft yet hard dildo and leaned in to run her wet tongue over it, then sucked the tip into her mouth. From Buffy's hands it was actually warmer than Spike's cock and Willow quickly began to run her mouth over it, getting it wet and ready.

After a few minutes Buffy pulled back and walked over to where Cordelia waited, breathing hard. Willow grabbed a chair and sat down a few feet from the couch to watch eagerly.

Cordelia moaned as Buffy began to rub the tip of the fake cock across her throbbing pussy, then whimpered as it slipped inside.

Loving the feeling of power as well as the feeling of the dildo rubbing against her clit, Buffy began to push it inside Cordelia's tight channel.

"Oh God," the cheerleader groaned as the fake cock filled her. She squirmed and arched back as best she could. Buffy's hands gripped her hips and thrust the eight inches all the way in. Cordelia hissed. "Yes."

"You're so tight," Buffy panted, carefully pulling the black cock back, then thrusting harder, opening Cordelia's vagina.

"Too long...way too fucking long," Cordelia moaned in answer. "Fuck me HARD," she yelled, pushing her ass against Buffy.

Grinning, her fingers digging into the soft flesh, Buffy thrust harder and faster, squirming as each push sent the dildo rubbing against her own clit. Cordelia squirmed against the arm of the couch, feeling the tension building again at the feel of a cock, any cock inside her.

Willow watched in interest, listening to the slap of moist hips against each other, mesmerized by the sight of the black dildo disappearing into Cordelia's pink vagina. The look on Buffy's face was one of pleasure mixed with power. Cordelia's face was screwed up and red, her eyes closed as she shoved her body backwards, taking the dildo in as far as it would go.

The cheerleader screamed into her arm and came, her hips jerking, her bottom dancing as Buffy slammed the cock inside her.

Grinning, full of lust, Buffy pulled the glistening dildo out of Cordelia and gave the girl a slap on the bottom. "You're one choice piece of ass, Cordelia," she teased.

Ignoring Cordelia's muffled obscenities, Buffy turned to look at Willow. The girl's eyes were glazed with lust and she squirmed in the chair. Trembling, Buffy reached out and caressed her friend's bruised nipples.

"Do you want it, too, Will?"

Willow bit her bottom lip, squirmed again, then nodded. Leaning down, Buffy kissed her gently, then tugged her to her feet. Willow wrapped her arms around the Slayer's neck, pressing herself firmly to the other girl's perspiration slick body and rubbing against the dildo.

Slowly they sank to the floor and Willow rolled onto her back, letting her legs fall open and pulling Buffy between them. Their mouths still devouring each other, Buffy rose to her knees and nudged Willow's knees up.

As one hand found Willow's breast, the other guided the dildo inside her best friend. With one hard thrust the black cock was buried in her weeping vagina.

Groaning, Willow arched her hips against Buffy, unable to believe that her best friend was fucking her. Her lust filled mind could almost believe that it was really Buffy's cock...

Thrusting again, Buffy raised herself onto her knees, rolling Willow's hips higher. Grabbing the girl's knees, Buffy began to push the redhead's legs back against her shoulders.

As the dildo plunged again, rubbing against sensitive tissues deep inside her vaginal passage, Willow's eyes flew open and she clutched at Buffy's hands, helping the Slayer spread her raised legs.

Another thrust and Willow began to whimper and buck against Buffy's hips. It felt so damn good, so real...

From her knees, Buffy began to slam the dildo inside Willow, rubbing the base hard against her own clit. As the pleasure built inside her, Buffy bit her lip and shuddered, jerking against her friend.

Suddenly the Slayer squealed and arched her hips as her climax exploded through her. Dazed she pulled out of Willow and toppled over, panting hard.

Hot and trembling, her pussy throbbing, Willow let her legs slide down. As soon as she gained a measure of control, she began to tug the harness off of Buffy. Limp with pleasure, Buffy tried to help, then watched silently as Willow slipped it on, her hands circling the black cock, slippery with her own juices.

Scrambled off the couch from where she had lain slumped, watching the two girls fucking, Cordelia lay on her back, spreading her arched legs. "Put her on her hands and knees, Willow."

Grinning and nodding, Willow rolled Buffy over and between Cordelia's splayed legs. Shaking off her lethargy at a new surge of lust, Buffy raised her trembling body onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs wide. Bending down, she began to lick Cordelia's hot, red clit, eliciting several short cries from the cheerleader.

Still holding the dildo, Willow moved between Buffy's legs and rubbed the tip over her swollen slit, feeling it brush against her own sensitive clitoris. Carefully Willow guided the black cock into Buffy's oozing vagina.

Buffy moaned and pushed her hips backwards, taking the dildo deeper as she began to lick Cordelia's vulva clean in preparation for another deluge of juices.

Willow's hands began to caress Buffy's round bottom as she pulled the dildo nearly out, then hovered there for a moment till Buffy groaned her name. Waiting another five seconds, Willow caught the Slayer unaware, thrusting hard and deep and sending her face into Cordelia's pussy.

Cordelia yelled and wrapped her hands in Buffy's hair, holding the Slayer's mouth over her clit. Willow began to thrust faster, gripping Buffy's hips as the dildo rubbed hard against her own throbbing, sore clitoris. As she found a quick rhythm, Willow slid one hand around Buffy's hips and found the girl's slimy clitoris, fingering it.

All three girls began to moan and thrash their hips. Closing her eyes, Willow reveled in the power as her pelvis slammed against Buffy's trembling bottom and her fingers squeezed the Slayer's hard clit.

Screaming in pleasure, Cordelia raised her hips and tightened her knees around Buffy's head as her climax slammed through her, nearly rattling her teeth and leaving her limp and exhausted.

Panting, Buffy lifted her head and let out a long groan as she came, spasms shaking her legs and stomach. Her arms no longer able to support her shuddering body, Buffy's head dropped onto Cordelia's heaving stomach as Willow continued to thrust the dildo.

Feeling the tension reaching a nearly unbearable point, Willow pressed her clit against the base of the cock as she pushed it all the way in her best friend. Grinding her clit against the hard rubber, she came with a sharp cry, her body trembling and jerking.

Somehow managing to pull the dildo out of Buffy, Willow fell into a shaking heap, whimpering as the pleasure drained all the energy out of her.

A short time later, the three girls roused themselves enough to pull on their clothes. Willow took off the dildo and laid it on the table as she dressed, her body all sweaty and limp.

Dressed and trying to do something with her damp hair, Cordelia collapsed onto the couch. "That was fun," she murmured, a little red in the face.

Being a Slayer had certain advantages, one of which was a speedy recovery, so Buffy looked much more alive than the other two and gave them an evil grin. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Cordelia sighed, then nodded. Willow tried to smile, but her face felt like it was about to fall off. Slumping into a chair next to the table, wincing at the sore, yet satisfied feeling between her legs, she ran her hand across the rough dildo.

"Um, Buffy?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow this?"

"Will, you have a boyfriend...or fucktoy or whatever you want to call him," Buffy replied, a little confused.

"Lover," Willow said defiantly.

Buffy frowned and sighed, not wanting to think about that. "Anyway, you seem to be getting it several times a week. Do you really need the dildo as well?"

"Yeah, *I* need it. I'm the one not getting fucked at all," Cordelia protested weakly, giving up on her hair.

Willow reddened. "I wasn't thinking about using it on myself."

"What? You got another girl friend?" Buffy asked, then it hit her and her eyes lit up. "You're not thinking of...WILL!"

"What?" Cordelia asked, clueless.

Willow picked up the dildo and harness and an evil grin crossed her face. "I think Spike will look good with this up his ass." Then she turned bright red as the other two girls began to laugh in agreement.

End


End file.
